The present invention relates to a slider with lock for a slide fastener or, in particular, to a slider with lock having an improved structure in which the rows of the fastener elements are locked by being jammed with a pointed lock claw engaging the element rows from above by turning a key inserted into the lock.
Many sliders for slide fasteners are provided with a lock to prevent inadvertant opening of the slide fastener. There are hitherto known several types of sliders having a built-in locking mechanism in which the element rows are jammed by a lock claw engaging the elements from above. Such a kind of lock is usually constructed by providing a rotor and a locking member with a lock claw in a housing and the locking member is moved up and down by the rotation of the rotor, being urged downwardly by a compression spring. In the sliders with locks known in the prior art as described above, however, a problem is that the compression spring in the lock is strongly compressed when the locking member is in the uppermost position to unlock the lock while the spring is subject to relatively weak compression force when the locking member is lowered so that the lock claw is in contact with the element rows to be locked. In other words, the locking member with the lock claw is forcibly lowered in counteracting the upward resilience exerted by the compression spring so that the reliability in locking is somewhat reduced (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 41-9314 and 42-9050).